


Memories

by HikikomoriKuma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikikomoriKuma/pseuds/HikikomoriKuma
Summary: My entry for the previous year's secret santa held in Tumblr!Please do check the blog created for the event, it has tons of good fics and art!And as always, we disclaim.





	Memories

♠♠♠

"Your highness."

No response.

"Your highness?"

Still no answer.

He cleared his throat. "Arthur?"

"Y-yes?" The Queen looked at the Jack, surprised and embarrassed to be caught daydreaming.

The Jack looked at him with concern before sighing. "I think a day off will benefit the queen." He started to pick up the scattered books form Arthur's side and make a clean pile by his side.

"B-but-" Arthur looked around as he tried to stop Yao from cleaning up his side of the table. Wishing for them to resume the meeting and apologize for his behaviour.

"Arthur," The using of his name made Arthur stop. The Jack looked at him, brows with concern. "You need to rest. A day without the stress of running a kingdom." He offered a small smile at him. Arthur looked hesitant for a moment. He knew the nature of the Jack, always busying himself with work and pushing others to do the same.

"I- I..." he started. Ridding his pants of wrinkles as he continued to speak. "I think you're right." He stood up, rather clumsily. His chair slowly moved as he stood. Yao started to do his paperwork, nearly burying his face with a clipped document.

The room is quiet as Arthur walked up to the door. Pulling the door open, he looked at the Jack again. "Thank you, Yao." He muttered loud enough to be heard by the other. He just received an approving hum, knowing the Jack is already busying himself with work.

♠♠♠

Arthur let his feet drag him along the palace floors. Not paying attention to the paintings and tapestries decorating the hall. He descend an impressive flight of stairs, greeted by the servants and has half the mind to smile at them. The servants dare not to ask the Queen of his worries but knowing that by giving him his favourite cup of tea or handing him his latest book, they could just wish his worries lighten up.

Arthur's skin was met with the weak rays of sun as his feet took him to the gardens. The place look ethereal, frozen in time as the winter send down snow to the grounds. Plants and trees are slumbering, waiting for the snow to melt and for the spring to wake them up. The light blanket of snow flatten under his boots as he stared into nothingness. Memories with his King emerging.

"Tea to accompany you." He looked up from his book. Above is Alfred, blocking the soft ray of the early morning. Instead blinding him with his smile.

"Only the tea?" He asked, slightly pouting to make fun of the other. He put down his book to pick up the rose beside the teacup.

"And don't think that by picking on my roses will make it any better." He said mockingly, bringing the rose near his lips, slightly kissing it as he looked at his King. Alfred beamed at him then cleared his throat.

"Then what does the Queen see fit for his taste?" He asked with the noblest voice he could muster. Arthur smiled at him.

"I require the presence of the  _King_ , right here, right now." Putting down the rose and patting the space next to him.

Alfred laughed, that hearty laugh that always make Arthur smile. He moved next to his Queen. Scooting closer than the necessary and putting his hand on the other's waist.

Arthur's face reddened.

"M-my King, it's beginning to heat up. Please mov-"

"Now, as your  _King_ , I demand for a kiss!" Alfred forming his lips to a pout and reaching for Arthur.

"This is- " He half-hearted avoided the face nearing his.

"And call me Alfred!" He's being trapped by Alfred. He can't escape now, can he?

Arthur inwardly sighed, slowly giving up. "Alright, just a kiss on the cheek. One kiss on the che-"

Arthur took him by surprise, kissing him on the lips. For a moment, he kissed back. Putting his hands to the other's chest as he savoured the moment before gently pushing back.

"A-Alfred!" His voice came out squealing as the other laughed at him. His cheeks slightly red from laughing.

Arthur thought he's beautiful.

Cold wind made Arthur came back to his senses. His boots now wet with melted snow. He wrapped his arms around himself. Proceeding to walk back inside.

♠♠♠

He spent his time seating near the fireplace in his study. He tried to read his novel but no matter how he squint his eyes for concentration, it slips to nothingness. He looked at the unlit fireplace, thinking of how the crackling of fire is music to his ears.

Alfred would often visit his study with their dinner at hand. Telling him, he needed proper nutrition. Arthur would often scowl at him but would eventually give up.

They had finished their dinner and now leisurely sitting and tangled upon each other near the lit fireplace. Arthur humming an old tune Alfred requested to him.

"There was this village we used to pass by," The King started as he draw lazy circles with his thumb on the other's arm. Arthur stopped humming and looked at him, nodding his head to continue. "We stayed for a few days there to replenish out supplies."

He tighten his embrace around Arthur. "It's a beautiful village, a real beauty." He looked at Arthur, caressing his cheek with his thumb. The Queen closing his eyes with contentment with their current position.

"The water is as clear as crystal, flowing down the river. Bountiful with fishes." He trailed off, smiling gently. "Group of deer pass by the village some time during spring and you know what's better?" Arthur shook his head.

"People respect them and let them pass, like it's an ordinary occurrence." He sighed, making Arthur open his eyes and look at him. Alfred looked down on him.

"But the best is that the place is as green as  _these_." Looking Arthur at the eyes. Closing the distance between them. The Queen let his eyes close, letting Alfred kiss him. Lips are felt in his closed eyelids. He slowly pulled back.

"One day, I wish for us to go there. Witness the spring bloom from the lands." He smiled at the other and kissed his nose. "I know you love those kind of places."

"And I bet the skies there are as blue as those." He whispered as he smiled at his husband.

"Aww~" Alfred cooed at him. "You're such a romantic!" He pinch his cheek lightly.

"Oh, shut up and give me a proper kiss."

Even with their lips connected, he can feel the other smiling.

♠♠♠

He barely finished his dinner when he decided to retire for the night and head up in their chamber-his chamber for nights now. He mindlessly removed his day clothes as he proceed to the connected bathroom and clean himself.

Standing at the small dresser of night clothes and pyjamas, Arthur pulled an old shirt he knew Alfred loved to wear and put it on. He felt the article envelope him with Alfred's warmth albeit far away from him.

He moved under the sheets, facing at Alfred's bedside. Feeling the cool touch of the sheets, he sought out his husband's pillow. Burying his face on it and seeking for the scent of familiarity, sunshine and love that is Alfred.

♠♠♠

He must have drifted off in a deep, very deep sleep as he felt someone called his name.

"Arthur," Soft and gentle whisper on his ear. Calling him to the darkness.

"Arthur." He felt a hand petting his head. Fingers on his hair strands. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Groaning as he moved his head to look around.

Adjusting to the dark, all that is clear is blue. The familiar blue that he longed to see.

"Hi." The other breathed, smiling down at him. Arthur looked at him for what felt like eternity. Taking in his appearance; his hair grew longer, his face covered with grime and dirt and he grew a beard. His eyes teary as he reached for his dirtied cheek.

"Alfred..." His voice cracked, his emotions getting the better of him. He sat up, grabbing his King for an embrace that the other gladly gave in.

His smell is far from pleasant but he still bury his face to Alfred's chest. Tightening his grip like holding on his dear life. Pouring his kept emotions to that single gesture.

Pulling back, he looked at Alfred. Inspecting the facial hair that grew over the past months. He could just imagine how his love has endured without proper bath and proper grooming.

"You stink." He mumbled, smiling a bit.

"Take a bath with me?" He wiggled his eyebrows, weariness fading in his eyes.

Arthur looked at him, letting go of Alfred and proceed to get out of the bed. He reached for Alfred and started to walk on to the bathroom. Alfred look at their connected hands and followed his husband.

♠♠♠

The scent of lavender waft both their senses. Alfred looked at Arthur as he strip the last of his clothing, his back facing the one who's already submerged in the hot tub.

"You're wearing my night shirt." He said with amusement, leaving Arthur flushed with embarrassment. He wrapped his arms around himself, just standing for Alfred to look at him. His husband looking satisfied.

"Come 'ere." He said, his eyes not leaving the other. Slowly, Arthur walked and joined Alfred inside the tub. They looked at each other for a while.

"I-I'll wash your hair." Arthur broke the silence. Asking for Alfred to turn around.

He poured water over his husband's head, the water flowing onto his hair, down his face and back to the water. He repeated the motion for a while and when satisfied, produced a vial of liquid soap for cleaning hair. Arthur gently poured the contents on his hands and let it scrub onto Alfred's hair, massaging the scalp gently. Earning him an approving him from the other.

Silence enveloped them, the occasional droplets of the water can be heard but none of them dared to break the silence.

Satisfied with his work, he poured water over Alfred's head, whispering a gentle  _close your eyes_ before proceeding.

Alfred missed this feeling, the contentment and peace he have whenever he is with Arthur. The silence that speaks a thousand volumes. The quiet glances that is filled with emotions.

"Done." He slowly opened his eyes. Looking at his back to see the other smiling at him. "Now let me scrub your back." He produced a wash cloth, already foaming with soap and Alfred let him. Gentle hands taking  _good care_  of him. Lather scattering through his back, some on his shoulders.

"Turn around."

Upon turning, he was met with a concentrated look on Arthur's face. The wash cloth met his skin.

Alfred looked at Arthur who's currently busying himself with the task on hand. He looked at the smaller man's ear, slightly red on the tips. He chuckled at how his Queen managed to be embarrassed. He just looked at Arthur as the other scrub away the dirt from his skin.

"All done." The other looked at him, rinsing the wash cloth at the tub. "I'll just drain this water and fill it with warm, clean ones, then we can head to be-"

Lips met.

Gestures like this always make Arthur shut, literally shut. He remain still thinking that it will be a quick peck but Alfred proved different. He moved his hand to caress the green-eyed man's head. Running his tongue at the closed lips, coaxing his to open up and the Queen shyly did.

The King huffed happily, letting the kiss deepened. Water spilling out of the tub as he moved closer. Moving his head for a better angle. A moan passed Arthur's lips.

It's not until they are both out of breathe that they pulled away from each other.

"I miss you, so much." He proceed to kiss Arthur's neck.

"M-my King," He moaned at the sensation of the other's lips on his skin. "A-at least, let's finish the bath." He gently pushed at the other's chest.

"Right." The other whispered in his ear, gently tugging at his lobe before pulling away.

♠♠♠

The tub's been drained and they are still wet from bathing and yet they walked onto the bed. Arthur plopped onto the bed unceremoniously.

Alfred kissed his again, and again, and again. Proceeding at his neck, to his collarbones, to his heaving chest.

Fire burning inside his chest. He felt like melting and now, all he wanted is Alfred _._   _His body screams for Alfred._

He reached for the other, embracing him tightly.

As his consciousness slowly slip into something, of  _desire,_ he muttered. "I love you, my King. I missed you." He sniffled, "I missed you." He repeated.

Alfred looked at him. His blue eyes intensified with the words of his love.

"I love you too." Before connecting his lips to Queen.

♠♠♠

Limbs tangled, the silence of the room a blessing to their afterglow.

Arthur's drawing lazy circles on Alfred's chest as the other has his on the Queen's back.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked. Looking at the other with half-lidded eyes, fighting the sleepiness slowly slipping into his being.

The King chuckled, "Why?"

"If this is a dream, I wish not to wake up." He closed his eyes, defeated with exhaustion and yet a smile evident to his swollen lips.

Alfred looked at his as he felt the even breathing of the other on his skin.

He's together with his Queen again.

He kissed him on the forehead, "Good night, darling."

And it felt fantastic.

♠♠♠

**OMAKE**

The spring festival made everyone busy and yet at the last night of the festival, the monarch snuck out to dance with their people. Enjoying the freedom of the common and carefree life.

At daybreak, equipped with their bags and their mighty horses, the two left. Leaving only two letters for their Jack.

One containing a sloppy hand writing; explaining of the need of sudden vacation and another one; apologizing and detailing their escapade to a  _certain_  village that has a bountiful and beautiful spring time.

**FIN**

**A/N: I'm still alive.. somehow.**

**Hope y'all enjoy.**


End file.
